


gas station revelation

by poisonrationalitie



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Road Trips, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: Jana, Laura, and Jason head to Waco one morning.
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Kudos: 2





	gas station revelation

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 26. Silver. I hoped to write more for FF, but I’ve been really sick and unable to write. This tiny ficlet is the first thing I’ve written in over a week. Hope it’s okay!

It dangles from her wrist, glittering in the endless sunshine pouring through the windscreen. They pull into a drive-thru, Laura taps her card, and they’re away again, Jana balancing the food and drinks. She lifts the cups in turn, reading the markings down the side, and then dishes them out. The delicate silver chain slips across Laura’s wrist as she takes the coffee.

“Good call,” Laura says. Jana twists around and leans to give Jason his coffee. He takes it with a grin.

“It’s been a big morning,” Jana says. They left home at four in the morning, after all, gunning for a midday arrival (or sooner, if Laura listens to Jason and floors it a bit once they’re out of Oklahoma). The sun breaks in a fevered orange over the southern sky, and they jet away from the little town, Jana doling out breakfast rolls and napkins.

Jason takes control of the music and they sing along loudly to an album of worship songs he has loaded on his phone. It turns from harmonious to rowdy and they wind the windows down, screaming along, wind rushing through the car. They’re so loud they almost completely miss the ‘Welcome to Texas’ sign, and Laura bemoans the lack of any photos, nevermindthat they’ll be back in a few weeks. Their coffee cups empty out and the chips turn to crumbs. Laura’s silver bracelet softly hits the steering wheel when she leans forward, adjusting her grip. Their voices strain and crack at the seventh song and they wind the windows up. Jana combs through her knotted hair with her fingers, and traces her eyes around the silver rim of Laura’s sunglasses.

An hour from Waco, they pull up outside a gas station so Jason can go to the bathroom. Laura goes into the little store with Laura to pay for the top-up to the tank. Nobody’s at the counter. Laura waits, silver keys jingling between her fingers, bracelet peeking out beneath her soft leopard-print sweatshirt, glasses perched on her head. Jana has always appreciated certain facts about beauty. Brides look beautiful on their wedding days, little girls on their birthdays, babies at birth, prized horses or pets always. She has never thought anyone could look beautiful by a row of chocolate bars in the midmorning sun with wind-ragged hair and four hours’ sleep and a croaky voice.

Laura does.

Jana sidewards, towards her, and brushes her pinky finger across the cold chain flopping against Laura’s hand.

“Silver suits you,” Jana says. Laura raises both eyebrows, smiling.

“Does it? I’ll have to wear it more often.”


End file.
